With You
by Lifeisaticket
Summary: Set from the day after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Written for and dedicated to my beautiful friend Ortal :)**

* * *

><p>Michelle pulled into what seemed to be the last free parking bay in the car park at CTU and switched off the engine. She checked the time; the clock read 8:17am. She still had some time before she was due in the office.<p>

She hummed along to the radio as she cleaned up the bits and pieces she had left lying around before a knock on the passenger side window startled her. She looked up and smiled at the person staring back at her. After she switched off the radio, she leaned over and unlocked the door.

Tony opened the door and climbed in settling awkwardly on the passenger seat.

"Hey" he smiled at her.

"Hi." Michelle felt her heart begin to race.

"You okay? Did you manage to sleep at all or have something to eat yesterday?"

Michelle noticed the concern in Tony's eyes. She nodded her head.

"Yes. To both. Did you?"

"Yeah. Although…" He paused.

Michelle reached over and placed her hand on Tony's arm. They both felt the electricity surge through them.

"What is it?" she asked him gently.

Tony sighed and then stared straight into her eyes.

"I er. I, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Michelle blushed slightly, and instantly regretted how she had no control over blushing and prayed Tony wouldn't notice. But he did, he noticed her cheeks turning pink. To him, it only highlighted her beautiful face even more.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either Tony."

His face lit up and he broke into a big broad smile.

"So, uh. I was wondering. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm free tonight. What are you thinking?"

"Well, uh, I was uh, thinking maybe going to catch a movie and then going for dinner or um, uh, *sigh* perhaps going back to my place and I can cook you dinner?" He darted his eyes away from hers.

Michelle studied Tony's face intently. She could see it took a lot of courage for him to ask her out. His eyes told the whole story. He was afraid she would take offence at the latter suggestion.

She leaned closer to him, moved her hand from his arm and touched his face briefly. The mere touch of her skin, sent shivers down Tony's spine.

"Dinner at your place sounds great, she smiled.

Tony doubled blinked. Had Michelle just said yes to dinner at his place? He looked back into her eyes and got the confirmation he needed. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Okay, great. Shall we go straight after work or do you want to go home first?"

"We'll go straight from work. I'll wait for you."

Tony felt winded. This beautiful woman said she'll wait for him. He made a mental note to pinch himself later to check it wasn't a dream.

"Alright." Tony's eyes moved over to the clock. "We'd better get going, Chappelle will only yell at us if we are late."

"Are you okay with us going in together?" Michelle enquired. She knew that a relationship with a fellow colleague was often frowned upon – especially by Ryan Chappelle. With Tony being director of CTU, it was an even bigger risk to take.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. It is possible to bump into each other in the car park from time to time." Tony chuckled softly and Michelle's smile got even wider.

Tony found he couldn't take his eyes of her. It was taking a lot of willpower not to grab her, to feel her lips against his.

Both sat and stared at each other in silence.

"Okay, we really will be late, let's go." Tony unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. Michelle picked up her handbag from the back seat and did the same.

As she straightened herself out, she could feel Tony's eyes boring into her. It sent her pulse racing. She breathed out heavily to steady herself and then put the strap of her handbag on her shoulder and walked round to the front of her car where Tony was waiting.

The looked into each others eyes again for a moment and then walked together in silence to the entrance of CTU. All the way, Tony was thinking how much he wanted to hold her hand and Michelle was thinking how much she wanted him to hold her hand.

* * *

><p>Caroline noticed Michelle looking up at Tony's office again. It was still empty as it had been for most of the day.<p>

She walked over to Michelle's desk and got straight to the point.

"Chelle, I've noticed you keep looking up at Tony's office. Is there something going on between you two?"

Michelle was startled she had been so easily rumbled, thought she had been discreet with the _occasional_ glance up to his office.

She looked up at Caroline who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"No. No there's not Caroline. I just have to speak with Tony about something. It's quite important but I guess Chappelle is keeping him busy in the meeting."

Michelle immediately felt incredible guilt for lying to someone she considered a friend. She had always prided herself on being honest and truthful with friends, but knew that this was something she couldn't be honest about. Not yet.

Caroline studied Michelle's face. She knew she was not telling the truth but she decided not to push her further.

"Okay. Well, you know, if you ever need to talk…"

Michelle nodded her head "Thank you Caz." And she turned away before she could see her face turn bright red.

* * *

><p>Tony leaned against the doorway and sighed deeply. Then the sound of clip-clopping echoed around the corridor. He felt his heart begin to race. She was making her way towards him.<p>

They locked eyes as she gracefully made the last few steps to reach his side.

"Hey." Tony leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Feeling his lips lightly graze her cheek, sent off the butterflies in her stomach. She smiled at him.

"Sorry I was so long; I wanted to make sure everyone was gone before I left the office." They both began to make their way out of the building.

"Ah that's okay, I know what our lot are like for gossip."

"Well I think Caroline is already onto me. She caught me glancing up to your office and came straight out with it, asking if there was anything going on between us."

Tony chuckled. "Oh she did, did she? She always a nose for picking up something in the air."

Michelle noticed he didn't say anything about her glancing up to his office.

"Yeah, but I denied anything was going on. As much as I hated myself for lying to her."

Tony suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"Uhm, what are we going to do about the cars? Both of us drove here."

"Oh." Michelle paused to think.

"Well I'll just follow you in my car. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course it is sweetheart."

Tony froze. He could have kicked himself at calling her sweetheart. It rolled right off his tongue. But Michelle looked at him in awe.

"Good, lets get going."

Michelle walked over to her car, climbed in and felt her whole body begin to shake. While they were both at ease with each other, this was really happening. She was driving over to his place. Tony's place. Her boss' place. For a date. A date!

Tony was sat in his own car thinking the same thing. Michelle was coming over to his place. Like right now. Had he cleaned up? He hoped he had. Why had he called her sweetheart? He had never used that word with any woman before. Not even Nina.

He shook his head at his own stupidity and started up the car. As he put the car into gear, he remembered the look in her eyes when he called her sweetheart.

With a shaking hand, Tony unlocked his front door and then moved aside to let Michelle in first. She stepped in and stopped leaving enough room for Tony as he followed her inside and closed the door.

They stood gazing at each other before Tony moved closer to her and held her face in his hands. With both of their hearts racing, he then leaned down and kissed her. Michelle immediately responded and the passion between them almost exploded as they tugged on each others lips. They both groaned hungrily when they finally came up for air.

Tony leant his forehead against Michelle's.

"Do you want to…?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Yes."

Tony reached for Michelle's hand and then led her towards his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony opened his eyes as the sunlight crept through the curtains and lit up the room gently. He looked down. Wrapped in a sheet, with her back to him, and still asleep in his arms was Michelle. All he wanted to do was touch her perfect porcelain skin. So he leaned over and placed light feather kisses on her neck and shoulder. Each kiss on her bare skin made his heart pound a little faster.

Michelle slowly opened her eyes at his touch and turned her head to face him. Seeing her awake, Tony pecked her on the lips.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Michelle rolled herself round to face him. "Yeah. Great. Perfect even." In fact it was the best night's sleep Michelle had gotten since she started at CTU. She had felt so safe in his arms.

He ran his fingers through her curls and gazed at her. Even in the morning, she still looked utterly beautiful.

Michelle broke the gaze to kiss Tony, and the sound of her grumbling stomach interrupted the silence. She laughed onto his lips.

"Sorry," she said after a moment.

Tony chuckled. "That's okay, I imagine you are quite hungry. Last night didn't quite go to plan did it?" He reluctantly moved away from her warm body and got up out of the bed.

"Why don't you take a shower, and I'll get us some breakfast together. How does pancakes and waffles sound?"

Michelle grinned at him.

"Bring it on."

Tony pulled on some joggers.

"Ok, uh, the shower is pretty much your standard shower. Its easy to use. If you get stuck, give me a shout."

Michelle nodded and he walked out of the bedroom.

Michelle stretched out across the bed. She still couldn't quite believe she was here. In Tony's bed. Better yet, she couldn't believe she had slept with him. She wasn't the type to sleep with just anybody, and has never slept with a man on the first date. Feeling slightly ashamed of herself she wrapped the sheet closer around her body.

But, she had never felt this way about anyone before. She had only had two serious relationships pre-Tony and sex was never of a huge importance to her. She was dumped by one boyfriend for being "frigid" but she did what she always does. Dusted herself down and moved on.

Last night, she and Tony made love. Although they tore each others clothes off as the passion intensified, as soon as he laid her on the bed, Tony slowed down. He took time to explore every inch of her body and was gentle with her. He made her feel wanted, worthy and loved. It felt so right.

Her stomach filled with excited butterflies as she replayed the previous night in her head. After the first time, they got a bit adventurous and moved all around the bedroom. Then a thought came to her and made her gasp in shock aloud.

As she rocked on his lap, panting and sweaty, he whispered in her ear, "I love you Michelle."

Had he meant it? Was it just said in the heat of the moment? She wasn't sure but had to find out because to her, this, right here, meant the world to her. If she was going to be a one night stand, she'd have to walk away right now with her head held high.

Michelle sat up and decided needed to know how Tony felt. As she stood up she felt a bit wobbly, felt like she hadn't walked in months. Her eyes scanned the room for something to wear. Spotting Tony's t-shirt on the floor, she picked it up, pulled it on and wandered out of the bedroom.

Tony was lost in his own thoughts as poured the pancake mixture into the pan. He still couldn't believe Michelle was here, in his flat, in his bed.

They had slept together without even having a date. He was shocked at himself, and he was sure Michelle didn't just sleep with anybody but it felt so right. He felt so comfortable with her. He liked the she didn't ask questions, just went with the flow.

He surprised himself by how much love her felt for her, how much he cared for her. After Nina, he was sure he kept his heart under lock and key, but Michelle some how got past the brick wall he'd built around it and unlocked it again. There was no going back now. This was for keeps.

Michelle gingerly padded into the kitchen, and saw Tony had his back to her making the breakfast. When she reached him, she kissed him on the shoulder.

He jumped slightly and turned to face her.

"Hey, I thought you were going to have a shower."

"I decided to wait until after breakfast." She ran her hand down his smooth bare back which made him shiver slightly.

"It's almost ready sweetheart, you can go and wait on the couch."

This time Tony didn't regret calling her sweetheart.

"Okay." Michelle placed a final kiss on his neck before moving over to the front room.

As she settled down on the sofa, Tony brought over two steaming mugs of coffee and set them down on the table before disappearing back off to the kitchen.

He then returned and handed Michelle a plate piled with pancakes and waffles, before settling down in a chair opposite her.

"I figured since I made you miss a meal, I should make up for it now," he said as he poked his fork around the plate.

"You didn't make me do anything Tony," Michelle replied.

He smiled, relieved.

As they ate in a comfortable silence, they kept stealing glances at each other. Each glance sent their pulses racing. They both smiled warmly whenever their eyes met.

Tony glanced up again at Michelle, and noticed she was now frowning. He set down his plate.

"Michelle, are you okay? Is there something wrong with the food?"

Michelle swallowed and shook her head. "No, no the food is fine. I just… I just have to ask you something."

Tony's heart pounded hard against his chest as he awaited her question. He searched her eyes for a clue and saw something _was_ bothering her.

Michelle took a deep breath.

"Last night. You told me you loved me. Did you mean it or was it just said in the heat of the moment?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply but Michelle continued on. "I want the truth Tony; because I don't think I can be just a one night stand to you. You mean a lot more to me than that. You really do..." She felt a sob rising in her throat so she stopped speaking and took another deep breath to calm herself.

Tony stood up, walked around to where she was sat and knelt down next to her. He picked up her hand and looked up into her eyes.

"Michelle. I hate that I said that during sex – of all times to say it to you for the first time - but I did mean it. I've been kidding myself for so long thinking that I don't love you, but I do. I really do. I'm slightly ashamed that it was you who had to make the moves and do the talking, but I am truly glad you did because you brought me back to life. After Nina…" he trailed off embarrassed. Michelle placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek.

"Its okay Tony. I understand. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I just needed to know," she whispered. Tony kissed the hand that was on his face.

"Last night… I'm embarrassed that I didn't even take you on a proper date before sleeping with you, but I don't regret it. Not for one second."

Michelle smiled. "I don't regret it either. This feels right doesn't it?"

Tony nodded and bit his lip as another smile crept up on his lips.

"All I want to do is hold you in my arms and never let you go."

"You can. But Tony, I just want you to know. I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to. Not ever." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Michelle," he breathed.

"I love you too Tony," she replied feeling like her heart would burst with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_He had negotiated a week's holiday for them both with Chappelle. When Tony had confessed this, for about a millisecond, Michelle was taken aback. But she quickly found that she was secretly pleased that he did. When she pushed him to tell her how he succeeded he refused to divulge and simply silenced her with a kiss._

_She spent two days at his home before announcing she needed to get some clean clothes. Tony drove them both to her apartment and they ended up staying there for two days. Unable to borrow her clothes, Tony then drove them back to his apartment where they stayed for the remainder of their week off._

_They hadn't left each other's side throughout their time together. They moved comfortably around each other, and both felt quite at home in the other's apartment. _

They were laid on the couch entwined together watching TV. Neither was really paying any attention to what shows were on. They were both living in the moment of each other. Michelle had her back resting against Tony's chest. He had pulled her so close to him, they were almost one person. When she moved her head, her curls almost smothered his face, but he didn't mind because he loved her curls. Loved the way they bounced so freely when she moved. Loved how they released a delicious strawberry scent every time they passed his nose. Loved how they drove Michelle wild each morning as she tried to tame them into a hairstyle she wanted. He loved running his fingers through them and chuckling whenever a finger or two got stuck. Michelle on the other hand wasn't the biggest enthusiast of her curls, but was happy they had a fan in form of Tony.

Michelle began to move to sit herself up.

"Hey, where you going?" Tony asked her.

"I can't believe this has to end," she replied as she sat up ignoring his question.

A flash of worry ran through Tony's mind.

_Was she ending this already?_

He scratched his cheek as he stared up at her straight into her eyes.

"What. Uh. What do you mean Michelle?"

"This. Us right here. Enjoying the time we have together. It all ends tomorrow morning the minute we walk into CTU. Less time to spend with each other.

Tony couldn't help it, he sighed with relief. His lips lifted in the corner of his mouth as he smiled.

"Yeah. I don't want it to end either. So come back here." He patted the sofa next to him where she had previously lay.

Michelle smiled shyly, stretched out her body, and then moved back over to settle down next to the man who made her feel safe. Once she got comfortable, she moved her hand on top of Tony's and slipped her fingers through his.

They continued to stare at the TV in vain hope of taking in something that was being shown, but both were distracted by thoughts of each other.

Michelle had a question.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"When I said I can't believe this has to end, you thought I meant us didn't you?"

Tony felt his whole body jolt. She knew. He stared down at Michelle's head, wishing he could see her properly so he could read her face. Half of dozen of responses ran around his head but none seemed the right one.

Michelle turned her head back to face him.

"I saw it in your eyes Tony. I just…I just hate that Nina did this to you." And she kissed him lightly on the lips before turning back to resume her previous position.

Tony was stunned. He thought Michelle would have been angry with him. As her words ran around his mind, he felt the biggest ever rush of love for her.

Before he realised what he was doing, he sat himself up pulling her with him. Michelle looked at him questioningly as he got up off the couch and knelt down in front of her.

"Michelle. I will do this again properly one day, but I also have do to this now." He picked up her left hand and saw Michelle was staring back at him confused.

"Do what Tony?" she asked.

"Michelle Dessler, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Michelle felt her heart shudder to a stop. She didn't dare to breathe as she took in his question. Tony waited patiently, searching her eyes for an answer. Michelle looked back into his and saw that he did mean what he had said. His eyes were filled with nothing but love. Something she had seen before but never quite this penetrating.

"Michelle? I know it's so soon sweetheart, but I can't help the way I feel about you. You make me feel so alive. I love every moment I spend with you and don't ever want to be apart from you. I want to marry you, have babies with you, take care of you and grow old with you."

Even now Tony was stunned by his own declaration of love. He had no idea where this had suddenly come from but he still meant every single word.

Michelle gently let out a breath.

"Tony, I don't want to be without you. My answer is yes. Yes I will be your wife." She beamed at him waiting for his response.

Tony gasped and then brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her ring finger cementing their commitment to each other.

He looked back up at her, her beautiful eyes dancing with excitement. Tony feeling his knee starting to throb, stood up and gestured for Michelle to do the same. He then moved into her body and picked her up in a hug and swung her around. Michelle giggled, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

Neither needed to speak as they celebrated. The fervour spilling into the kiss, hands exploring each other's hair. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Michelle's cell phone interrupted them.

They stopped kissing and stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'd better get that," Michelle said half-heartedly.

Tony nodded and let her slide down from his grip.

She dipped her fingers into her pocket, brought out her cell and flipped it open to answer the call.

"Dessler."

Tony heard the voice from the other end of the line and immediately knew who it was. He watched as the light slowly disappeared from Michelle's eyes as she sat back down on the couch.

Deciding to leave her in peace for a few moments as she took the call, he went into the kitchen to dig out a pizza take-out menu from the drawer. He gave it a quick scan and then dialled the number on his cell. He already knew what pizza topping was Michelle's favourite.

When he ended the call, he moved back over to the front room and saw Michelle had her head in her hands. Her cell was on the floor where she had dropped it.

He rushed towards her.

"Michelle, are you okay?" He knelt back in front of her.

Michelle looked up at him, tears were streaming down her face.

"It's Danny." She choked.

"Wha... is everything okay?"

Michelle cleared her throat, wiped away her tears and paused to gather herself.

"Yeah, he's just drunk. He's a horrible person when he's drunk. Knows what buttons to press to hurt me."

Tony felt the inner lion in him ready to burst out, to protect his Michelle.

"What did he say?"

"He was shouting as usual but what hurt the most was that he called me a whore for sleeping with you, even though I have no idea how he knows about us."

"Oh, Michelle."

Tony leaned closer and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Michelle desperately clung to him, grateful he was there to help heal the hurt Danny caused her.

"While you were on the phone Michelle…"

"Yeah?"

"I ordered us a pizza. That a'right with you?"

Michelle laughed softly and sniffed.

"Yeah."

She pulled away from his hug and stared straight into his eyes.

"Tony. Before you marry me, there is something you should know."

Curiosity washed over him.

"What should I know Michelle?" he enquired.

Michelle bowed her head slightly.

"I can't cook."

Tony chuckled.

"I guessed that for myself sweetheart. The lack of pots and pans in your apartment was a bit of a giveaway."

Michelle gently punched him on the arm.

"You don't mind?"

He took her hand once more and kissed it, sending shivers down both their spines.

"Why would I mind Michelle? I'm not marrying you for your cooking."


End file.
